


【白都兄妹】共生 Chapter1

by FeninaYau



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeninaYau/pseuds/FeninaYau
Summary: 标题:《共生》配对:（Alpha!）白都有希子x（Omega!）白都树生原作:《Megalo Box》分级:NC-17预警: ABO世界观/骨科/有私设/OOC/作者混乱邪恶想开车注释:「共生（Symbiosis）在英文或是希腊文，字面意义就是“共同”和“生活”，这是两生物体之间生活在一起的交互作用，甚至包含不相似的生物体之间的吞噬行为」（我觉得这个很适合他们）
Relationships: Shirato Mikio/Shirato Yukiko
Kudos: 1





	【白都兄妹】共生 Chapter1

「正文」

实验室显示屏如以往发出红光警报，随着沉静女声的播报，显示屏98%的数据下降到了30%，这一切再次宣告了白都树生同步训练的失败。

白都树生喘息着，虚脱的身体几乎是一瞬间倒了下来，他的双膝着地，双手却不甘心地强撑着地板与现实负隅顽抗。与ace的同步训练给他带来了巨大的身体负荷和精神压力，可现在他还要面对另一个棘手的场面。

他摸索着地上的封闭针，脸上泛着并不由运动过度而引起的潮红，空气里有一丝甜蜜的气息。他知道这是什么的征兆，而这些征兆所指向的又是怎样让他难以启齿却摆脱不去的事实。

他忿恨地、毫不留情地把封闭针扎进自己的脖颈，仿佛封闭针扎入的不是他的身体而是哪个仇敌的。封闭针里的强效抑制剂很快起效，白都树生痛苦地感觉自己全身的血液都在逆流，血丝布上了他的眼白，空气中的信息素像是被强硬地塞回自己的身体里。他摇摇晃晃地慢慢起身，声音还有些虚弱：“从60%.......重新修正。”

世人永远也猜不到白都财阀的大少爷是个omega，就如同当初谁也没料到一向寡言沉静到令人以为羞怯的白都有希子会分化为代表天生上位者的alpha。那一年，有希子的性别分化结果让整个白都陷入“震惊”级别的狂喜之中，他的父母也因此更为期待长子性别分化的那一天，那时候同为alpha的白都兄妹将带领白都走向一往无前的将来，他们会如旭日般冉冉升起，造就白都新的日不落神话。

“恭喜。”白都树生笑着对妹妹说，而年少的有希子回以微笑，快乐地上前拥抱自己的兄长。那时候他们是如此坦诚自如，年幼的有希子还能在刮风下雨的夜晚抱着泰迪熊奔向她依赖的兄长的房间，尚为少年的树生也会在面对董事会那帮顽固迂腐的老头又一次摔门而出时等着有希子小步跟上他，拉着他和她一起去喝加了冰的柠檬汽水。

“哥哥一定会是alpha的。”有希子抬起头微笑着看着她的兄长，她的眼神无辜清澈像森林里的鹿，从眼底里溢满的都是真诚。

白都树生觉得自己要被这样的视线灼伤了，他有些心虚地别过头，避开了眼神接触。“是啊。”他的声音不知是在回答谁，转过头却看见沉浸在欣喜的人群之中，唯有祖父的眼神平静而肃穆，看向他的视线尖锐而散发着一丝黑冷。

树生心里一惊，随之低下头去。

人人都说白都树生是百年难见的科学天才，他可以研制出处于科技最前沿的新型机甲。但再出色的天才也不可能违逆生理规律自然地扭转自己的性别分化趋向。

树生并非私下里没有做过分化趋向检测，可次次相同的结果终于打碎了他最后仅存的一点侥幸和幻想。树生攥紧手里的最新检测报告，上面显眼的“omega”字样刺痛他的内心，他感觉自己抑制不住地颤抖。白都财阀并非完全不欢迎一个omega的继任者，但身为alpha的有希子的存在，无疑让这一结果成了树生的死刑判决书。

“把时间拖下去，用尽一切手段延后性别分化。”他听见自己这么说着，一旁的亲信科研人员领命后悄然离去。白都树生已经窥见自己的身体今后要为这个决定付出多么大的代价，性别分化不可能阻止，强行延后只会如同滚雪球般在某一日把欠下的东西加倍偿还给他。可现在他别无选择，注定要孤注一掷去取得他的胜利。

白都树生性别分化的迟迟未至终于消磨了一些人的耐心和期许，取而代之的是悄悄投来的疑惑目光和私底下的质疑。外人总对豪门秘辛有着莫名且无尽的热衷，他们笑言白都财阀的大少爷怕不是个已经分化的omega，为了避免被送去和哪家权贵联姻才不公开自己的性别，到时候妹妹掌家兄长出嫁，那才是一出好戏。

白都树生面对这些流言置若罔闻，恪尽职守般和有希子接受着身为继承人的培育。他谨慎地关注自己的身体状况，小心地避免和alpha们的过密接触。可就在有一天，他看着有希子在董事会上游刃有余地与元老们交手，她的面容高傲而冷静，散发着alpha绝对的天生上位者和领导者的气息。他这才真正发觉他的妹妹已然成长，他与她之间也在不知不觉中渐行渐远。有希子长高了很多，虽然还比他矮几个头，但她的alpha气息已然让她无法被人忽视，她如以往般寡言冷静而不好亲近，唯一变化的是面对他也变得少言起来。他有多久没再和有希子单独相处过呢？他记不清了，在他取得胜利前，这样的时候恐怕也不会有了。 

“兄长大人。”她恭恭敬敬地唤他。

“嗯。”他回应道，与她擦肩而过。他们之间变得有礼而克制。

有一丝清甜的气息悄然从树生身上泄出，但稀薄地几乎不可闻，还没走远的有希子疑惑地回头看着逐渐远去的树生，这一切似乎都印证着她的某个猜想。

tbc


End file.
